hitsugimenochaikafandomcom-20200213-history
Fredrika
Frederika is the former dragoon of Dominica Skoda. After meeting and losing with Chaika and co., she decided to join them in an attempt to get revenge on Toru. She occasionally disappears and reappears throughout the story. Appearance As a feila dragoon, Fredrika does not have a true form. As a result, she typically takes on different appearances for interacting with people. During the war, she mainly took on the shape of a white dragon-like creature several times bigger than a person. In this form, she has horns on her head and fanged teeth, along with a tail and four long clawed limbs. Depending on the situation, she can grow wings for flying or walk on all four for ground mobility. The entire body is completely in mailed plates, giving her an armoured look. She will mostly revert back to this form for fighting. After the war and Dominica's death, she began to take on her master's appearance. However, after losing to Toru and co., she changed to her current appearance, a mix of Dominica and her late sister Lucie. In this appearance, Fredrika becomes a young pretty teenage girl around Chaika's age. She has red eyes and yellow long hair, giving her a bright and fierce impression. Her hair style consists of blunt bangs, check curls, drill curls at the end, and twin ahoges on top of her head. She wears a white and black formal knee length dress, with long sleeves and multiple ribbons. In the anime, the dress' color scheme is pink and black. Her outfit also includes white tights, dark dress shoes with ribbons, and a black headband with four feather-like ornaments on one side. Background Some time 5 years ago, before the war ended, Fredrika met and formed a contract with Dominica. Together, they would fight alongside each other throughout the war. However, as a dragoon cavalier, the other troops feared and shunned Dominica and her, causing them to camp far away from others.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 2 At the final battle in the Gaz capitol, she was left behind outside the royal palace while Dominica and seven other individuals, who together would later be known as the "Eight Heroes", slay Arthur Gaz in the castle.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 3 After the end of the war, she accompanied Dominica back to her hometown, only for the latter to discover that her sister, Lucie Skoda, had died while she was away. Sometime later, Dominica would learn the true nature of Lucie's death, and exact revenge on those responsible for her sister's demise. Afterwards, Dominica, losing all will to live, died from sickness in grief and regret, leaving the dragoon alone.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 2 Fredrika would bury her master alongside her sister. But having lost any purpose in life as a result of the war's end, Fredrika posed as Dominica and lived in her former partner's home until meeting with Chaika and co. Abilities As a feila, Fredrika has a natural affinity for magic. Furthermore, her being a dragoon grants her numerous abilities, making her one of the strongest creatures in Verbist. *'Intelligence' - As a dragoon, Fredrika is one of most intelligent feilas, able to think independently. She is also able to use armour and weapons. *'Hunting Instincts' - Although she is highly intelligent, Fredrika is still a predator and has high hunting instinct. This allows her to sense attacks without seeing them and make quick decisions during battle. During battle her fighting style has been described as if she was stalking prey. Polymorph Magic A dragoon's main magic, Fredrika has the ability to transform to anything she wants. As a result, she has no true form. Although, her default was originally her dragon form, then her master Dominica, and finally her current appearance. In the anime, she also usually takes on the appearance of a blue cat with a pink ribbon. It is unknown the limits of this magic, but so far she can alter her size freely and even modify her appearance regardless of the original.The Dragoon's Wish *'Healing' - An extension of her polymorph magic, Fredrika can easily mend and fix any wounds inflicted on her, making her nearly immortal. She is also able to heal other people as long as she makes contact. *'Hardening '- Another extension of her transforming magic, Fredrika can harden any part of her body, amplifying her defense. *'Materialization '- Another extension of her polymorph magic, Fredrika can create different kinds of objects such as a flowing dress to a rigid weapon. She can use this ability for her human forms to make clothing, armour, and create a sword. The objects, being part of her, can be altered if she wishes.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 2 *'Molting' - After losing to Toru she created a defensive measure by giving her body a dual structure. Essentially, she wears her current appearance like a second skin, while inside is a miniature version of her. Thus, this technique protects her from any damages to her vital points. Upon getting attacked, she can play dead and later "molt" her outer skin,when the situation is safe to reveal her chibified form. She also stated this extension provides great insulation. Forms *'Dragon' - Her main battle form, Fredrika changes into a large armoured dragon. The armour plating makes her invulnerable to most physical attacks, while her fangs, claws, and tail allow her to attack her opponents viciously. Her already inhuman speed and strength is also greatly enhanced in this body. Additionally, depending on the situation, she can alter her anatomy for greater adaptability. **'Winged' - Her normal dragon form where she has two wings that allow her to fly and attack her opponents from above. **'Beast' - A variation of the dragon appearance in the anime, the body is smaller and has no wings. Also, she now moves on all four limbs, allowing her better ground mobility and carry passengers as well. *'Dominica Skoda '- Taking on her late master's image, Fredrika possessed superhuman abilities such as speed, strength, reflex and stamina. Along with her magic, she was able to singlehandedly pressure Toru, Akari and Chaika alone. However, she didn't inherently possess her master's sword skills, but her overwhelming power made up for her shortcomings. * Fredrika '- A cross between Dominica and her sister, Lucie, this is her current and main communicative form throughout the series, allowing her to communicate more easily with others. She usually keeps a second form in this body that is very tiny and uses the outside appearance as a puppet, so that her brain won't be stabbed easily. Equipment *'Longsword - During her masquerade of Dominica, Fredrika used her master's longsword to battle. Although she was not able to wield the sword skillfully, her magic and great strength still made her formidable with the weapon. She can use it to create ground shockwaves to attack her opponent. Later, it is revealed to be a creation of her polymorph magic, and she can freely manipulate the size to extend her reach.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 2 Weakness Her main weakness is her brain, as it is the only part of her that she cannot regenerate. She is also susceptible to poison. Although, it is not enough to kill her, a large amount can greatly disable her movements. Contract In rare instances, dragoons may make a contract with a human, binding their souls together and transferring their abilities to their partner. This contract requires the transplant of a large amount of flesh, such as an arm or a legHitsugi no Chaika Volume 3. Fredrika initially formed one with Dominica during the war until her death. She can also make partial contracts by biting a person for healingHitsugi no Chaika Volume 2, but partial contracts are insufficient to maintain the transformation ability of polymorphic magicHitsugi no Chaika Volume 3. Relationships Dominica Skoda Fredrika, sometime during the war, met Dominica and formed a contract with her, making their body and souls as one. More specifically, the two would exchange parts of their body with each other, changing Dominica's body as a part of Fredrika which granted her dragoon abilities. As a result, the two were extremely close, rarely separating and could understand each other on a deep level. At that time, Fredrika was nameless as they did not need names for each other. Together, they would fight along side with one another during the war with the exception of the final battle. Once the war ended, Fredrika returned with Dominica to her home, only to find Dominica's sister Lucie dead. After exacting revenge on those responsible, Fredrika would watch her master die from a disease, having lost her will to live. With the end of the war making dragoons obsolete and the loss of her partner, Fredrika would use Lucie and Dominica as crutch, taking on their form and impersonating them. Seeing her former master's regret and dying wish to go back to war would cause her to inherit Dominica's desires and dreams. Since then, Fredrika would spiritlessly live on as Dominica, until meeting with Chaika and co. Toru Acura Fredrika's first meeting with Toru was when she, impersonating Dominica, saved him from a pack of Orthrus feilas. Initially, unaware of their identities, she treated him and the others kindly, offering them lodging at her former master's mansion. However, when Toru reveals their true purpose and asks her to give them Dominica's remains of Emperor Gaz, seeing an opportunity to fight, she refuses and challenges them to defeat her first. Although confident in her victory, Toru's suspicion of her identity and pre-planning eventually allows them to defeat her. At one point during the fight, Toru received the opportunity to kill her, however chooses not to. Instead, sympathizing with her loss of purpose, he encourages her to find a new goal in life. But to his dismay, she ends up choosing to get revenge on him and joins their group as Fredrika, a name that was suggested by him as well. Since embarking with them, she and Toru have been on friendly terms despite her goal of killing him. Fredrika usually has a playful attitude towards him and constantly pesters him for a fight whenever she has the chance. Toru, for the most part, typically ignores her antics and refuses her requests, often frustrating her. However, he does trust her, often relying on her abilities to help them in certain situations. Overall, they view each other as companions and comrades. Eventually, Toru requests to make a contract with Fredrika after he sees Chaika defenseless. He gives up being a saboteur and becomes a dragoon cavalier. Chaika Trabant Chaika first met Fredrika, who impersonating as Dominica during the time, after she had saved Toru from an Orthrus pack. The both of them quickly got along, as Chaika was grateful for Dominica's (Fredrika) hospitality. As a result, she became very reluctant to fight her, despite Dominica being one of the heroes who killed her father. This led to her disagreeing with Toru's suggestion of poisoning her, even if it stopped her from getting her father's remains. However, after Toru's negotiatons failed, she resolved to fight against Dominica (Fredrica), but still treated her kindly in spite their impending battle. After Toru damaged Dominica's (Fredrika) projector in an attempt to rattle her, Chaika offered to fix it for her. Following their victory over the dragoon, Fredrika transformed into her current appearance and asked to join, which Chaika happily welcomed her much to Toru's shock. Currently, they still get along very well, caring for each other and working together as a team. Gallery Light Novel 012-013.jpg|Fredrika giving Toru Acura and Chaika Trabant a ride. 1399012226946.jpg|Fredrika "Skoda" and Toru facing ???. Anime Fredrika (Episode 10).png|Fredrika's current appearance Fredrika's Trick.png|Fredrika's dragon form Fredrika gets stabbed.png 10344239 753024844748584 1292754551770393997 o.jpg 10460399_1530419250538013_2445494870075828539_n.jpg 10858621_340305832827878_7271462175740842848_n.jpg Chaika2_10c.jpg Trivia *The anime makes a number of changes regarding Fredrika's actions and story: **Toru was the one who actually suggested the name Fredrika.The Dragoon's Wish **Her current appearance was never explained. This look was actually a combination of Dominica and her sister Lucie. **During the battle against Toru and co., she was poisoned by Chaika's poison spell instead of Akari's needle. The Dragoon's Wish **Erecting statues and portraits of Dominca in the manor.The Dragoon's Wish **Used Arthur Gaz's eyes in the projector to make a holographic image of Dominica instead of Lucie.The Dragoon's Wish **Takes on the form of a cat with a pink ribbon that hangs around Chaika while they were in the manor.The Dragoon's Wish References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragoons Category:Feilas